The Life and Times of James Sirius Potter
by Sergeant Wellington
Summary: It's hard living under the shadow of The Boy Who Lived Twice. Especially when it seems like you're related to everyone in the Wizarding World. JSP, with his best mate Fred, try to make the best of it. Lots of JSP, Fred & Dom and 2nd generation cousins
1. The Potter Weasley Clan

**A/N: Ok, this is my attempt at a second-generation story. It began with "how must James Sirius Potter feel about being the son of the Boy Who Lived Twice"? And it's kinda progressed from there. It's a bit of a work in progress, so please! No flames! Each chapter (for now) will deal with the different relationships James has with his family and people, etc. Although some chapters have been combined and some will be split up…..please review!**

**[][][]***[][][]**

_**The Life and Times of James Sirius Potter**_

_**Chapter One: **_

_**The Potter-Weasley Clan**_

He would never complain about his life: he had a very loving and ridiculously large family he was never abused, unfed, unclothed or unloved. He lived in a nice house, had a nice broom, had loving and understanding parents, and he was never wanting of company, thanks to his thousands of cousins.

But it was not easy being James Sirius Potter.

Albus had it worse of course, having two famous and unusual names and having the green eyes and black, messy hair of their father. At least he didn't have glasses. Lily had it easy: her red hair allowed her to blend in with the multitude of Weasley cousins. Until, of course they learned her name. Then there was no doubt she was a Potter.

But James' messy black hair and his glasses made him look almost identical to his father. He had begged and begged for corrective eye surgery, but his parents continued to refuse him. At least he had his mother's brown eyes…

But that hadn't stopped people from stopping him in the street. They didn't stop Albus nearly as often since he was younger. And had no glasses. James was the eldest son of the Boy Who Lived Twice and the first Weasley girl in centuries. And when you were named after two famous (and infamous) pranksters, womanizers and brave War heroes and had Harry and Ginny and Harry Potter as parents, there were certain expectations.

**[][][]***[][][]**

Fred and James were as good as twins. They were born barely six days apart and were nearly inseparable since. If George had been disappointed when he first had heard the word "heartbeat" rather than the plural, he wasn't when Fred and James turned two and had hid a gnome in one of Grandmum's cupboards. He still had no idea how they managed to move a garden gnome, but he knew from then on that James was Fred's twin. Fraternal and different parents, but twin none the less. They spent nearly every waking hour together and on some occasions, even completed the others' sentences. George would never admit it, in fear of his mother's and sisters-in-laws' wrath, but _James_ was his very favorite nephew.

While James and Fred liked to frequently prank their cousins, aunts, uncles and Teddy (and their Uncle Neville) they never did so maliciously, or out of spite (although revenge was fair game). They were also not exclusive: Albus, Lily, Dominique, Roxanne and Teddy were frequent "prank collaborators". Dominique was a surprisingly good prankster and showed "great promise".

Fred and James were also the greatest Beaters since the Weasley twins themselves. They were on the team since their First Year and James was the first Beater to be Gryffindor captain in decades, if not a century.

Fred and James may have been "twins", but they had different personalities, different strengths and different taste in women. Which came in handy when they were "out wooing birds". Fred was outgoing, theatrical and sarcastic like his namesake. He was the creative mind of the pair. James had outgrown most of his "Ronness" although he occasionally still managed to be completely oblivious. He was good for a laugh, friendly and like his father was a patient and excellent captain, although he sometimes lost his 'Weasley temper'. He was the orchestrator of the pranks; he organized, planned and set them in motion. Frequently adding in extra flourishes.

James was also about five inches taller than Fred. Fred was built like his father and his Uncle Charlie, shorter than Ron and Bill and stockier. James was nearly as lean and tall as his father, but since he was a Beater he had a bit more bulk than his old man.

**[][][]***[][][]**

James had always known that his parents, aunts, uncles and grandparents were famous. Or at least well known and important. Someone's picture was always in the paper or they were always going to "events" without the children. People would often stop them in Diagon Alley or at Quidditch games. He knew his mother had once played Quidditch and now occasionally wrote about it and he knew his dad was an Auror, but it wasn't until he got to Hogwarts that he learned the truth.

They would only ever say how brave Grandma and Grandpa Potter had been, now brave and wonder Uncle Sirius, Uncle Remus, Aunt Tons and Uncle Fred had been, how wise and brave Professors Snape and Dumbledore were. They only ever said, "Your dad, Aunt Hermione and Uncle Ron, defeated a very bad wizard who had killed many good and brave people. With the help of your Mum, Grandmum and Grandpa and all your aunts and uncles, especially Uncle Neville.

Teddy and Victoire, of course, had learned the truth. James remembered that Christmas when Teddy came back from school and locked himself in his room with his dad. James remembered he came out, his hair a sad, sandy brown and his eyes a hazel, the combination Teddy rarely ever sported.

He remembered when Victoire came back after her first year she rarely left Teddy's side (more than usual) and looked at all of the adults with a sort of reverance.

But they never had told him what had happened. Not that he would have believed him anyway. He wasn't nervous when he was waiting to be Sorted: he was going to be in Gryffindor. Teddy and Victoire were. His parents had been. His aunts and uncles, grandparents, Teddy's dad and his Uncle Sirius had all been Gryffindor. There wasn't any doubt that he and Fred were going to be anything but Gryffindors.

But when his Uncle Neville had called his name with his usual, big, goofy smile, everyone grew eerily quiet. Until he heard whispers of 'Potter'?

The hat had barely touched his head when it yelled 'GRYFFINDOR'. Teddy and Victoire greeted him first with words of reassurance, "Don't worry, Jamie," Teddy smiled, his hair it's usual turquoise, "everyone stared at me when the first called me."

Victoire tucked her long, sleek blonde hair behind her ear, "Me too," she smiled and winked, "I was the first Weasley in a while."

James smiled back and waited eagerly for Fred to join them, but he still didn't really understand.

But after his first History of Magic class he did.

Firenze taught the first few classes that dealt with the more recent events, things that Professor Binns hadn't exactly experienced.

James and Fred walked slowly out of class that first day, ignoring the stares and whispers of their classmates. "Did you -"

"No. Did -"

"No."

They stared at each other. "Merlin," they whispered simultaneously. James frowned, "I - I'm going to go talk to Uncle Neville."

Fred nodded and watched his best mate walk down to the greenhouse; he couldn't begin to imagine what James was thinking.

**[][][]***[][][]**

"Dad?"

"Jamie, what's wrong?" He patted the spot on the couch next to him and folded his paper, "come here."

"Why didn't you tell us?"

He watched his dad sigh and run a hand through his still very messy and still very black hair. His emerald green eyes met his, "You all are so young, James, you understand. We didn't want you to have to, I'm not sure - worry?" He frowned, "You aren't _mad_ are you?"

James shook his head, "Just confused." He looked at his father, his sad, bright green eyes, "Were you too sad to talk about it?"

Harry smiled at his son, ruffling his unruly black hair, "Not as sad anymore," he hesitated, "Teddy was very angry with me, you know. But I never lied to any of you. Your grandpa and your Uncle Sirius and -"

James nodded, "I know, dad." He watched him closely, "But I think Al and Lils should know. And Rose and Hugo. And everyone." He hesitated, "Rose will be _angry_."

Harry laughed, "She will," he shook his head, "just like her mother." He looked at his eldest son again, "I'll talk to your mum. And grandmum too. And Auntie Mione."

"Dad?"

"Yea, Jamie?"

"Why - why didn't you tell us you were a hero? And Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione and Uncle Neville?"

Harry smiled, "Would you have believed me?"

James grumbled, "Well now I do."

Harry laughed heartily and pulled his son into a hug, kissing the top of his head, "Go and see your mum. Remind her your dad's a hero, yea?"

James frowned, "Shouldn't she already _know_ that?"

**[][][]***[][][]**

All the cousins - who had been deemed "old enough" - and Teddy sat in the library of Hugo and Rose's house, and stared at each other.

"You knew since -"

Teddy nodded at Albus, "Since First Year, yea. But Da - your Dad didn't want me to tell you lot."

Victoire nodded, "And I just couldn't tell you," she frowned, "I barely believed it anyway."

Lily and Albus looked towards their older brother, "So, Dad -"

James nodded, "More important than we thought."

"And mum and dad," Rose started and shook her head, "no wonder mum won't let me read the new revised _Hogwarts, A Complete History_." She stood quickly, hurrying to the shelves, "Teddy? James? Fred? Help me look?"

Teddy stood to help her, "It's exactly what they told you, Rosie."

Rose nodded, "I want to make sure."

Lily frowned, "Jamie, do they - do they treat you any different? Because you're a Potter?"

Fred smirked, "He's a Potter and a Weasley. He gets treated just like me and Vicky and Teddy," he winked at James. No need to worry them quite yet.

**[][][]***[][][]**

James and Fred always teased Albus when he was worried about being Sorted into Slytherin, until his mum told them to stop. "Nothing wrong with Slytherin," she smiled at Albus before sending James a warning glare, "Don't listen to your brother. Slytherin is just a good a House as any." She paused, "But Hufflepuff -"

"Gin," Harry warned, "Hufflepuff is a good House too. Cedric Diggory, the Hogwarts Champion was from that House."

"Co-Champion, Dad," James corrected, "you were in it too."

"And Auntie Fleur!" Lily piped up.

Harry chuckled, "_Point_ is, we'll be proud of you no matter what house you're in. Won't we, James?"

James messed his brother's hair, "Course we will, Squirt."

**[][][]***[][][]**

"Now," Ginny smiled fondly as she attempted, yet again, to tame his hair, "don't be too overprotective of your sister, all right?"

"Mum," he rolled his eyes, "I promise I won't be a git like Uncle Ron was."

"Oi!" Ron said from he was saying goodbye to Hugo and trying not to mention 'Gryffindor' or the word 'disown'. "You were my babysister! And you always had a new boyfriend."

Ginny rolled her eyes and turned back towards her son, "You've been relatively good with Dominique and Rosie, so you have to promise to not be overprotective of Lily. Or Roxy."

"But be nice to them, I know, mum. I promise."

She smiled and laughed when she heard him mumble, "She is only 11," as he walked towards the train.

**[][][]***[][][]**

Fred sometimes felt as though perhaps his pranks weren't daring or original enough. He wanted to be remembered like his father and uncle were, like the infamous Marauders were. Thanks to James, of course, they had gotten far fewer detentions because they were rarely caught. Everyone, good ol' McGonagall__included, knew it was them, but they could never give substantial evidence. And good ol' Peeves, thankful for new "icky kiddies" to play with, never tattled on them. They did have some fairly epic pranks; the giant squid dancing up the front lawn; the fake birds "defecating" all over the Slytherins after they had lost the Quidditch Cup (they'd gotten a month's detention but it had been so, very worth it); the very hungry kneazles that had "found" their way into the Great Hall and stole everyone's food**. **But were any of these going to be remembered in 10 years? 20 years?

His dad would always recount their pranks fondly and their most remembered, the one they pulled before leaving school was discussed at length in the _Hogwarts, A Complete History._ George was very proud and impressed with his son's pranks, as well and Angelina would often just smile and will her eyes. George never pressured him into "taking over the business", as long as Fred and Roxanne - and James - promised to be on the Board until they died.

Fred enjoyed spending many of his summer days at the shops - he, of course, preferred the original one, the Diagon Alley location. But his parents promise a trip to one of their international locations as a graduation present: he and James were still debating whether they should go to Australia or Hong Kong.

But Fred still wanted to pull the biggest, longest, most creative, original and epic prank. He just didn't know what it was yet.

**A/N: Thoughts? I know it's a bit disjointed, but….what do you think? PLEASE REVIEW!**


	2. Introducing the Ladies of Hogwarts

_**The Life and Times of James Sirius Potter: **_

_Chapter Two: Introducing the Ladies of Hogwarts_

[][][]()()()[][][]

Annabelle was beautiful. She had long, dark blonde hair and the prettiest blue eyes James had ever seen. She had a nice smile and a pretty laugh. But she was older. There was no way she would ever be interested in him.

"Mate, your staring again," Fred chuckled, "you should either talk to her or get over it."

James frowned, "I know Fred, but she's so pretty."

Fred rolled his eyes, "And she's a 4th year _and_ a Slytherin."

He grumbled, "So's Albus."

Fred sighed dramatically, "We lost a good one."

To James' great surprise, Annabelle approached him after dinner, asking if they could hang out the next night.

Fred was just as shocked. What were they going to do on a Thursday evening?

James was anxious and excited all the next day. He saw Annabelle a few times, but he could barely speak. She, the prettiest 4th year, liked him.

Or so he had thought.

She suggested a walk around the lake and James agreed. "So," she started, "your dad's Harry Potter."

"Well, yea," he was confused.

She didn't say anything else for a moment, "Have you ever kissed a girl?"

James blushed, "Once, yea."

She stopped walking, grabbed his face with both her hands and pressed her lips roughly to his. They were cold and chapped and he tensed. How could such a pretty girl kiss so awfully? She pulled back her lips curled into an ugly smile, "Now I can tell everyone I kissed Harry Potter's kid." With a terrible, shrill laugh, she turned and skipped towards the castle, leaving James cold, angry and confused.

And that was when James realized girls were going to be difficult. Would they just pretend to like him because he was a Potter? Were they just looking for fame? Or did they actually truly like him? It was a long journey that James needed to take more so than any of his cousins.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Dominique got along famously with James and Fred: she was only a few months younger than they were, but was the year below them at Hogwarts. As children growing up, she would always rather play with "the boys" than with her older sister or younger girl cousins. She was a brilliant prankster, often putting James and Fred to shame. She was an exceptional Chaser and didn't mind the rough-and-tumble nature of the boys as they were growing up. She would often return to the Burrow or Shell Cottage covered in dirt, grass and scratches from the younger, wild garden gnomes.

She was afraid, at first, that James and Fred would ignore her while at school because she was a "girl" and was "younger", but that wasn't the case. They often needed her help with pranks and they actually did enjoy being her "friend".

Dominique knew what it felt like to be living under someone's shadow as well as James and Fred. Which was why she had always gotten along so well with them. Not only was Fleur a former Triwizard Champion, but she was absolutely beautiful. And Victoire was a near-clone of their mother. Everyone loved Victoire and everyone always asked Dominique about her.

Dominique didn't feel bad about herself; she knew she wasn't hideous and she rather liked her light strawberry-blonde hair because it was so different from everyone else's. It was neither Delacour blonde nor Weasley red, but a perfect combination of the two. No, she was more annoyed and aggravated that everyone always felt the need to compare her to her sister or her mum. She would rather play Quidditch with the boys or go trekking through the Forbidden Forest than sit around and talk about boys.

But then again, very few of the Weasley (and Potter) girls did that.

Dominique was rather slow-to-anger, like her cousin Albus, the only other "middle" child, but when she was angry, she was a force, to be reckoned with. And she absolutely hated when anyone treated any of her cousins badly. She was fiercely loyal. Which was why, when she had heard what Annabelle had done to James, she managed a swift and "most excellent" retaliation: her nose elongated every time she told a lie.

Which was a lot.

"Got the idea from one of Grandpa's books," she smiled wickedly, "remember Pinocchio?"

Fred was positively beaming, "_Priceless_. Genius. Absolutely perfect."

Dominique didn't flutter an eye, "It gets better," she leaned over the table to whisper, "every time she tries to tell someone she kissed you, her nose will grow."

James' mouth dropped and he very nearly leapt over the table to hug her, "Bloody brilliant, Nik! How did you manage that?"

She shrugged, "Vicky helped."

Victoire smiled at them quickly from the other end of the Gryffindor table before turning back to her year mates James and Fred were very nearly speechless. Until, of course, there was another roar of laughter from the Slytherin table.

[][][]()()()[][][]

"Albus' mate was chatting up Lily and Roxy again," James said in between bites.

"Merlin, would you leave those girls alone?" Dominique rolled her eyes, "And I think it's Rosie you should be more worried about."

Fred snorted, "What are you on about? She hates Malfoy. She was yelling at him again today."

"You know what they say -"

"You're off your rocker, Dom. I told Albus to keep that slimy git away from them. They're only 12 for Godric's sake!"

Fred nodded, "Albus will lay down the law, I trust him. He's a good bloke." His dark brown eyes twinkled with excitement, "And if not, we'll kick their arse next month."

Dominique wasn't about to open her mouth to tell her cousins that Lily and Roxanne were already setting their sights on older boys and never Slytherins. Nor would she remind them that they were hypocrites for shameless, sly flirting, "Kissin'-and-leavin'" girls, but never permitting Lily and Roxanne to even think about boys...

She loved Lily and Roxanne because they wouldn't take anything from their brothers - they were just like their mothers. Strong, confident, beautiful and not too boy crazy. Fred and James need never worry about their sisters because they could very easily take care of themselves.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Avery had been Dominique's best friend since they were Sorted into the same House. As a Muggleborn she hadn't any idea who the Weasleys or Potters were until, of course, after that first History of Magic class. But even then she never treated Dominique, Fred, James or any of their relatives any differently.

The only time she had said anything was at Harry Potter's birthday party at the Burrow the summer before her second year. She had been staying at Shell Cottage and was meeting the entire Weasley-Potter clan for the first time. After she wished Harry a Happy Birthday, she said quite confidently to the "Golden Trio" I want to thank you very much for everything you did. Otherwise I never would have been able to go to Hogwarts. And I love Hogwarts. So on behalf of all the Muggleborns, I want to thank you."

Hermione sniffled, her eyes tearing up, Harry chuckled in slight disbelief and Ron stuttered, "Well, uh, your welcome, Avery."

Hermione wiped her eyes discreetly, "No one's ever thanked us for letting them go to school before."

Avery looked horrified, "Really? Well, I speak for all the Muggleborns." She stuck her small hand out, shook their hands and with a nod of her head, wandered back to the party.

Since then, Avery had been invited to every Potter-Weasley event and the Golden Trio were extremely fond of her: Harry was always asking James, Fred and Dominique, "how she was doing."

Fred and James liked Avery because she treated them like Dominique did, like cousins, like friends, not like royalty, and she didn't act like a scared, little school girl who wanted a snog.

Of course, James was unaware that she had harbored a terrible crush on him for a few months her First Year. Which, obviously, Dominique still teased her for.

She, along with Dominique, were Chasers on the Quidditch-team since their Second Year. Being a Muggleborn, she had only flown on a broom, let alone play Quidditch for less than two years when she tried out. But she was an exceptional flyer and a fantastic Chaser. And for several seasons, she was the only none Weasley or Potter.

[][][]()()()[][][]

James and Fred nearly idolized their former Captain, Callum Wood. He was the best Keeper at Hogwarts, he was the eldest son of former Quidditch-players Katie Bell and Oliver Wood (and current Puddlemere coach) and the "ultimate ladies' man". He had dated nearly every attractive girl in his year and eve Victoire had nearly fallen to his charms when she saw Teddy kissing another girl. He had a way with complimenting girls, listening to them...the only girls he couldn't flirt with were Dominique, Avery and Victoire.

And no one was allowed to even speak to his baby sister, Caeley. But when Callum graduated and James was the new Captain, anything was fair game.

Caeley Wood was Chaser on the Ravenclaw-team and best friends with Rose. So at Fred's encouragement, James headed over towards Rose's table, "Hullo Rosie," he nodded at her friends, "ladies."

Rose rolled her eyes in a perfect imitation of her mother at her friends' giggles. "What do you want, James?"

He patted her head affectionately, "Just wanted to see how my little cousin was doing. Makin' sure you're staying away from that Malfoy."

Caeley smiled wickedly, her brown eyes twinkling, "Rosie and Scorpius are Potions partners. He always wants to study -"

"Yes, thank you, Caeley," Rose hissed and turned back to her overprotective cousin. "James, you are not my father nor my brother nor do you have any say over what goes on with my life," she glared at him, "and it's safe to say we are not friends. I don't know how Albus can bloody tolerate him."

James smirked, "Ah, if Albie says he's all right -"

Caeley winked at James, "Yea, Scorpius is all right. He means well and all that."

[][][]()()()[][][]

"You sly dog, you, you've snogged Wood!" Fred punched his arm as James sat on the large comfy chair he loved so much.

James and Caeley dated for a few weeks casually, much to the displeasure of Rose, who gave James quite a few lectures. Around the same time, Fred had started to chat up a 5th year Hufflepuff who was nearly always in the library. They only snogged once before she decided she had no desire to continue seeing a "ginger prankster". He immediately rebounded with one of Albus' Slytherin yearmates.

[][][]()()()[][][]

"I'm moving," Fred threw himself in a chair, shaking out his slightly shaggy dark red hair.

"No luck with Abigail then, mate?"

Fred shook his head at his cousin, partner-in-crime and best mate, "Jamie, why is it we are related to _everyone_ in this bloody castle?"

It was a question they often asked themselves: they should have had tons of girlfriends by now – and they had had a handful each and tons of admirers, but they never seemed to reach their "potential" as Uncle Charlie had called it.

James shrugged, "Weasleys." It was the only satisfying answer. "Where you planning to move to?"

Fred sat back, a satisfied smile stretching across his light mocha skin, his brown eyes staring at the ceiling, "Australia, pretty birds there. Maybe America. Or Sweden," he winked, "_blondes_."

James laughed, "You'll have to change your name, mate."

Fred agreed, "Course. 'Weasley' and 'Potter' are fairly famous e everywhere, aren't they?"

"Synonymous with 'autograph' I'm fairly certain."

[][][]()()()[][][]

It was when he and Caeley were on the rocks, when she began to pressure him into making more of a commitment, into being "exclusive" that Finnegan began to chat her up more often. Finnegan had a reputation for breaking hearts around Hogwarts, which was very different from James and Fred's reputation of merely being flirtatious, very kissable boys. Finnegan was a schmoozing, conniving prick who broke hearts left and right. And it looked like Avery was falling right into the palm of his hand.

Except, of course, she wasn't. She was merely friends with Finnegan, although he believed he was getting closer and closer to snogging her in a broom closet.

But Finnegan was no closer to snogging Avery, but he was convinced he was and bragged about it to everyone. Brendan Thomas, one of James and Fred's yearmates and good mates for a few weeks while James was with Caeley and Fred with Lucia Zabini.

James listened to Finnegan's bragging, his plan to snog Avery, "get into her pants" and then break-up with her, just to say he could. "I mean, if bloody Capshaw snogged her, it should be that hard."

It was the comments like these made by Finnegan and his Housemates that caused James to uncharacteristically blow a fuse and send a very excellent and well-aimed Bat-Bogey Hex and a 'James-Fred' original, the infamous 'Wet Pants' hex in front of nearly the entire school.

Including one very aggravated Avery and and one very jealous and visibly upset Caeley.

"Oi! Finnegan!" Avery shouted, "You really thought I'd be stupid enough to snow you? Your prick's smaller than my baby toe and you're infested with more diseases than the whole of St. bloody Mungo's!" She punched his gut and having caught him completely off guard he doubted over, wincing in pain. Nearly all the female students cheered.

She turned to James and said quietly through gritted teeth, "And you? I can defend my own honor, Potter," she glared at him, "and thanks for believing I'd even let him touch me." She stepped over Finnegan and stalked off into the Great Hall.

Caeley smacked his arm lightly, her lower lip quivering. When had she become so girly? "James? You been snogging her too? Have you been -" she took a shaky breath, "Rose was right, you never loved me, you'd never only be with me." She shook her head, tears forming in her eyes, "You're a prick, Potter. And you always will be."

The crowd began to dissipate. "Forty points and two weeks detention, Mr. Potter," Professor Thornton said sadly.

"You really cocked up, didn't you, mate?" Fred clapped him on the back, "Well done."

James should have been more upset that he and Caeley broke up, but he felt more relieved than anything. (And in a surprise move, Rose thanked him: she was sick of always hearing about how good a kisser her cousin was).

He was more upset that Avery wasn't speaking to him.

"Avery, come on! You know I don't tolerate anyone to speak ill of my friends!" He pleaded, "I didn't think you'd snog him, but he couldn't away with saying those things!"

Her eyes were a fierce hazel with silver flecks, "I can take care of myself, Potter."

He winced; she was always scary when her eyes weren't their usual hodgepodge of grey-hazel-brown. "I know, Avrey, but I just got so angry -"

She put a hand, "Just don't, Potter. Please, just be quiet."

On the pitch she would listen to his instructions: he was the Captain. But off the pitch she ignored him completely. This really irritated Dominique.

Instead, Avery struck up a friendship with the Slytherin Seeker, Brinley McLaggen. Which no one, particularly James and Fred were pleased about.

James and Fred continued through a stream of girls: Margaret, Kate, Gemma, Ava, Evelyn. James even tried again with Beatrice but nothing ever lasted very long.

Avery was tried of listening to Dominique pestering her and so begrudgingly accepted James' apologies and promises to never pull such a start again.

But James being James, he couldn't quite keep his mouth shut. "But you're still dating McLaggen."

She cocked an eyebrow and challenged, "_Really_, Potter?"

He opened his mouth, ready to give her 10 reasons why it was a bad idea, but shut his mouth quickly. "Good," she smiled.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Avery and James were not two people that everyone knew would get together eventually. They didn't fight or get in ridiculous, heated arguments or compete with each other like crazy like Rose and Scorpius had. They weren't obviously in love and trying to deny it like Teddy and Victoire. They were just two friends. But something in James changed when he caught Avery and McLaggen snogging. He was repulsed, but also wildly angry and jealous.

But he kept it to himself, flirted with other girls and remained civil towards Avery.

It was a week before McLaggen graduated when Avery slammed the potrait of the Fat Lady closed and sat down next to Fred on the couch.

Fred bit back a smirk, "And how was your day, princess?"

"Stupid prick," she managed through clenched teeth.

James tried not to seem smug when Fred pressed her for more, "What happened darling? How much should we embarrass him?"

Her eyes were truly menacing looking, "As much as you can." She let out a bitter laugh, "Bloody bastard thought he could dump me because I'd be too clingy when he was trying to make a bloody name for himself." She looked at them, "Me. Too clingy!"

Dominique had just returned and had overhead, "You did say he was jut good for snogging, Avery."

"Well exactly! And the bloody prick tried to dump me!"

[][][]()()()[][][]


	3. A Summer with Avery

_**The Life and Times of James Sirius Potter**_

_Chapter Three: A Summer with Avery_

[][][]()()()[][][]

James loved going to Quidditch games: this was one perk of having Harry and Ginny Potter as parents and Ron and Angelina as his uncle and aunt. He was never in want of going to a Quidditch game. This was one way Harry and Ginny had spoiled their children: they would go as a family or go with just one child as a "bonding" experience. This time, Harry took James to a Ballycastle-Portree match as an early birthday present to himself. James was a big supporter of Ballycastle while Harry had been a Portree fan for a while (along, of course, with the Harpies, of course).

Harry loved going to Quidditch-games: no one bothered him there. And of course, he could never get enough Quidditch.

"So, how'd you like being Captain?"

James laughed, "It'd be easier if I weren't related to everyone."

Harry laughed loudly, "Yea, it was tough when your mum and Uncle Ron were on the team," he shook his head, "at least all your cousins are good at Quidditch."

James nodded "Sometimes a bit too good. They won't listen to me, all the time."

Harry shrugged, "Never said it was easy being Captain." He clapped his when Portree scored. "You and Fred want to play after Hogwarts?"

James grinned, "Dad, we've already had the Wasps and the Cannons scout us."

Harry was shocked, "You did?"

James shrugged, "We're not playing for them, Dad."

Harry clapped his shoulder. "Good. Could you imagine a world where the Cannons were _good_?"

James was silent for a moment as he contemplated vocalizing to his father what had been bothering him for ages, "You wouldn't be disappointed if I played Quidditch?"

Harry's green eyes revealed his utter confusion, "Why would I be disappointed?"

"I mean, as the son of Harry Potter, I mean, do you want me to be an Auror?"

Harry frowned, "Jamie, I want you to do whatever will make you happy. I mean, Merlin, Teddy's out with dragons and cursebreakers and I don't even know what else," he smiled, "your mum and I will support you no matter what you decide to do." He smiled, "As long as you don't live with us when you're 25 -"

"And I don't burn anything down, I know."

Harry grinned and ruffled his son's hair, "How's Avery?"

James whipped his head around to stare at his father, "What?"

Harry looked startled, "How's Avery? Your Chaser? Dominique's best mate?"

"What, why?"

Harry tried to hide a knowing smile, "I just wondered how she was doing, Jamie. She's coming to my birthday, isn't she?"

"Oh - I suppose so, yea." He settled down again to watch the game as Harry smiled to himself.

[][][]()()()[][][]

James ran his hand through his hair again, his eyes darting to the mirror again. "What are you doing, Jamie? It's just Daddy's birthday."

He stuck his tongue out at his sister, "I know. I have to go get Avery and I don't want to scare her parents."

"_Right_," Lily smirked and skipped off to the kitchen to nick a snack.

"Jamie," his mother called, "you should go," she smiled at him, "you remember where it is?" He nodded, "You'll be all right?" He rolled his eyes and she grinned, patting his cheek, "Good. Now, go."

He was left the job of picking up Avery since he was of age and since Victoire and Teddy were Portkeying in from Egypt and since Fred was bringing the Muggle girl he had begun dating. That had been big news when Fred announced he wanted to bring her to the party. However, when she said she had a wizard cousin and knew all about their world, everyone was relieved. And Grandpa Weasley was very excited. But that meant it was up to James to pick up Avery.

With a deep breath he Apparated to a little alleyway right off a very long and very narrow road.

He knocked on her door, running another hand through his hair, feeling foolish for being nervous and anxious. An older woman opened the door, her hair pulled back and a feather duster in her hand. She smiled widely, "You must be James Potter!" She opened the door wider, "Please, please, come in."

"Thanks, Mrs. Smith."

She turned towards the living room where a loud, whirring noise was coming from, "Dave, would you turn the vacuum off? Avery's friend is here!"

An even older man walked out, wiping his hands on his pants, before pushing his glasses back up the bridge of his nose, "Ah, your Avery's uh - what's it called? Sasquatch Captain?"

James grinned and shook his head, "Quidditch, sir, yes. Avery's one of the best Chasers at school. You really should see her play sometime."

Mrs. Smith smiled, "Well, we wouldn't want to embarrass her in front of her school friends -"

"Well, my family is always playing at my grandparents or at my house, so one day you must come over and watch."

Mr. Smith grinned the wrinkles around his mouth were very deep, "Yes, yes, that would be splendid. Poor Avery's always trying to explain it. But it sounds nothing like cricket or football."

Mrs. Smith excused herself to call Avery down and Mr. Smith went back to vacuuming, leaving James to stare at the pictures of Avery and her parents that were hanging on the wall.

James stared at the unmoving pictures of Avery at the piano; Avery on the football pitch;Avery in just her leotard surrounded by girls in tutus; Avery and her parents on holiday at the beach. It had been a relief that Mr. and Mrs. Smith only knew him as her Quidditch Captain and not the son of Harry Potter. It was refreshing to meet adults - or anyone really - who recognized his name as his own and not his father's.

He had been a bit surprised to see that they were a bit older than his parents: Mr. Smith had looked to be only a few years younger than Grandpa.

"Now, you'll be back next week?" He heard Mrs. Smith ask Avery.

"Oh, love, your friend said we could watch you play Sasquatch at his house one day." Mr. Smith called from the living room.

Avery appeared at the top of the short staircase in a plain, simple, summer dress. "Did he know, Dad?"

James eyes grew wide as she walked down the stairs: she wasn't doing so in a sexy, seductive manner, nor was she even looking at him, but he felt his heart beat faster. "You got new glasses," she smiled at him, her eyes were unusually hazel.

"Uh, yea, Lily, you know," he was fumbling over his words, "Muggle fashion and all that."

She smiled crookedly, "I like them." She called her parents out to the small foyer and turned back to James, "Show them how you can make my bags smaller."

With a disarming smile, he produced his wand and waved it over her bags. Mr. Smith clapped, "Well done! Well done!" He shook James' hand! Well done indeed."

Avery hugged her parents quickly and led James out the door.

"Your parents are great," he felt more confident when her bright, beautiful eyes weren't staring at him.

"Yea, they are. Fascinated with magic. I think they're more excited for when me to be of age than I am." She glanced at him as they walked towards the alleyway. "Why'd you invite them for Quidditch?"

He shrugged, his hands in the pockets of his shorts, "They knew I was your captain, they seemed really proud of you."

"Thanks," she said softly.

"Yea, maybe next weekend, we can get everyone together - my dad will want to play. And Granddad will want to meet them, ask them tons of questions." He hesitated, "You, uh, didn't tell them about my dad."

She glanced at him again: he was watching his feet, his hands still in his pockets. She knew he wasn't mad; she knew that he - and virtually all his relatives hated being treated differently because of who their parents were. And she knew that nearly every girl he had dated just wanted to say that they had snogged Harry Potter's eldest son.

"No," her voice was soft, "why would I worry them about something that happened ages ago?'

He looked up at her, his brown eyes meeting her hazel. She knew that he was thanking her.

He had understood why Fred was so happy with his Muggle girlfriend; she had no idea who his family was. She was blissfully ignorant and that made Fred blissfully happy. He had met her at a Muggle novelty and joke shop when he was wandering through Muggle London during his lunch break from WWW. James was excited to meet her.

James had long wondered if he would have to move like Fred had more than once jokingly suggested, or if he would have to begin to date Muggles. It wasn't even that nearly all the girls at Hogwarts were friends with at least one cousin, it was that they all treated him differently because of his name.

Except, of course, for Avery.

He looked at her when they reached the alley, "Ready?"

She nodded hesitantly and James noted that she was slightly nervous.

He smiled reassuringly at her, "I passed with flying colors, Avery. It'll be fine." He went to take her hand, but instead wrapped his arm around her waist, "Hold on."

He would deny to everyone and anyone that he had held her for his own selfish reasons. He was simply trying to make her feel more at ease: he was used to Apparating and Portkeys and Floos, but as an underage Muggleborn, she was certainly not. He released her almost immediately. She tried to sound teasing, but she was obviously still trying to get used to solid ground again, "Trying to seduce me now, are you, James?"

He opened his mouth to retort when she finally looked at her surroundings and grinned at the seemingly hundreds of moving pictures on the walls. She grinned broadly, "There's almost as many as at the Burrow."

James gave her a lopsided smile and ran a hand through his hair, "Dad wasn't exactly used to having a big family and now he goes a bit crazy."

She pointed to an old picture, "Who's that?"

He frowned; she really didn't recognize Sirius, Remus or his grandparents? When he didn't answer right away she turned her head to look at him, "What?" She smiled, slightly self-conscience at his silence and his disbelieving stare.

"Uh, that's my Uncle Sirius, Teddy's dad and my grandparents."

She glanced back at the picture and smiled, "You look a bit like him," she squinted her eyes when she looked back at him before laughing softly. "Your granddad and your dad like the redheads, huh? That mean you're going to fall madly in love with a redhead?"

He looked horrified, "Godric, no! I'm related to the lot of them!"

Her laughter caught the attention of Ginny who hugged the girl, "Avery, don't you look nice? Albus, don't you look nice? Albus told us all about the shots you scored on him, very impressive!" She smiled, "James got you all right? Harry will be so glad you're here. Harry!"

"Mum," James caught her before she brought Avery out to the backyard, "could we have everyone over for a Quidditch game next week and invite the Smiths? They've never seen Avery play."

Ginny grinned, "Of course, of course! My dad will be so pleased." She guided Avery through the kitchen to the backyard, "Although they never need a reason to get together to play Quidditch," she paused, "was that - was that James' idea?"

Avery grinned, "Yes, Mrs. Potter, it was."

[][][]()()()[][][]

Harry, of course, was pleased to see Avery, as was everyone else. Fleur kissed both her cheeks and started chattering in French from excitement before laughing at herself, "I'm sorry, darling, I'm just excited to have two girls again." Bill rolled his eyes over his wife's head and pulled Avery into a tight hug before Dom hands on her hips said, "She is my friend, you know."

Avery did love going to a Weasley-Potter party: everyone was always so friendly and so nice. It was nice to be around such a large, happy family, considering it was just her and her parents. And everyone was so young: Dominique's dad was the eldest and he was still much younger than her own dad.

She was discussing Quidditch with Ron, Albus, Harry and Hugo when Fred arrived and in typical Fred-fashion introduced his girlfriend, Evangeline: "Everyone, this is my girlfriend, Evangeline Halpert. Evan, this is my entire family, except for Teddy, Victoire and Uncle Charlie."

Evangeline waved to everyone, "Hullo, everyone! Thanks for having me and happy birthday, Mr. Potter!" Harry waved and everyone went back to their conversations as Fred brought her around to everyone.

James immediately liked Evangeline who preferred to go by 'Evan': she was funny, could keep up with Fred and was already getting along famously with the entire family. "I reckon you like her," James smirked.

Fred shrugged, "She's not bad," he grinned, "she's great, isn't she? Fascinated by the shop."

"So you two are pretty serious?"

Fred grinned and punched his arm, "Shut it, Potter."

James laughed, catching the attention of Dominique who grinned at Fred, "I bloody love Evan. She's bloody fantastic."

"Language, young lady!" Fred admonished.

"Jamie, I hear you suggested a Quidditch match just so Avery's mum and dad could come watch?"

Fred raised his eyebrows, "Did you?"

He shrugged, "Her parents haven't ever seen her play. That hardly seems fair."

Dominique pinched his cheek, "It's awfully sweet of you, Jamie."

"Oi! Come off it!" He swatted at her hand just as Fleur let out a shriek and everyone watched as she enveloped Victoire in a hug. Teddy with his spiky turquoise hair shook his head ruefully as Harry strode over to hug his godson.

"Happy Birthday, Harry."

"Yes - Uncle Harry - happy," she let out a soft groan, "mum, I can't breath." She smiled, "Happy Birthday, Uncle Harry."

Bill and Ginny were next, Bill ruffling Teddy's hair before picking his daughter up quickly as she giggled. Ginny fixed her adoptive son's hair before kissing his cheek, "How are you, Teddy?"

Teddy was grinning, "Is everyone here?"

Fred shouted, "'Cept Uncle Charlie, but including Avery and my Muggle girlfriend, Evan."

Evan didn't even blush as she waved to Teddy and Victoire.

Teddy took Victoire's hand, still grinning, pale blonde streaks appearing in his bright turquoise hair, "Victoire and I are going to be married -"

"- In a month, in Egypt!"

Everyone started cheering, crying or yelling, "I knew it!" Until Harry silenced everyone but Grandma Weasley who continued to sob.

Harry hugged the grinning couple, "I couldn't be happier for you two," he grinned, "you let us know what we can do to help, when you want us in Egypt..."

James didn't get to congratulate the happy couple until all the adults had. He leapt on his back and ruffled his hair, "Congratulations, mate!" He kissed Victoire's cheek from Teddy's back, "You picked a good one, Icky Vicky."

She laughed at the nickname he and Fred called her as kids, "I'm glad I got your approval, Jamie."

Teddy laughed and kissed his fiancee quickly, "Icky Vicky and I want you to be best man, Jamie."

James leapt down to stare at them both, "You serious?"

Teddy grinned, his hair quickly shifting to the Potter-men-messy black, "Course I am mate. You and my mate Brinley, from the reserve."

"It's going to be a very small wedding," Victoire smiled, "the family's too big to give everyone a part."

James grinned, "Bloody brilliant! Thanks!" He pulled them both into a hug, "I promise to not let you down, it'll be great!"

Teddy laughed, "All right, Jamie, all right." He winked, "And feel free to bring a date. Looks like Freddie may bring this new girl?"

James looked out over the party distractedly, "Yea, she's great." He smiled at them, "Excuse me, but I've got some bragging to do."

[][][]()()()[][][]

Dominique looked apologetically at her best friend, "Av, you know I want to take you, but Brendan -"

Avery waved her hand and tried to do her best to not look too upset, "Please, Dominique, it's fine. I'll go to Egypt another time." She shrugged, "I've got to help out around at home anyway. Dad's gettin' old and -"

James interrupted them, "You hear I'm best man?"

Dominique rolled her eyes, "Yea and I'm maid of honor, congratulations."

James turned to Avery, "You excited to go? I've always wanted to go to Egypt -"

Dominique coughed awkwardly and Avery tried not to blush, "Uh, I'm not going."

James turned to his cousin, "Oi? You taking bloody Thomas?"

Dominique took a step closer to him, "What business of it is yours?"

James stared at her a minute before turning to Avery running a hand through his hair, his eyes softer, "You want to go with me?"

Avery was surprised, "You mean, as your - date?"

James smiled slightly, "Uh, yea. I mean, friends of course."

Avery grinned, "You sure there's not some Third Year you've been waiting to take?"

He grimaced, "Oi! Why'd you have to go and ruin a perfectly nice moment, Smith?"

[][][]()()()[][][]

"You don't treat me like everyone else does, Smith," James sat down next to her on the porch steps, watching Louis and Lucy chasing fireflies.

She quirked an eyebrow, "Oi, Potter, I didn't know you deserved special treatment." She turned to him smiling but when she saw his serious expression and his large, brown eyes boring into her soul, her smile vanished.

"I'm serious," he said, "you don't treat me - or my family like most people do." He watched her, "You know how it is at school, trying to compliment me all the time lying to me, bragging about knowing me, trying to piss me off, sell a story," he hesitated, "but you don't. You never have."

She licked her suddenly dry lips: he was staring at her so intently, but she didn't feel uncomfortable. "Why should you be treated differently for something your dad and aunt and uncle did long before any of us were born?"

"But you aren't afraid or intimidated by my family either. My dad loves you because you don't talk to him like he's _Harry_ Potter."

"But as Mr. Potter," she smiled, "I know, James."

"But -"

"Because why would I treat them differently, James? You lot are my friends, Weasley or Potter or not. You're all just a normal, very large, very ginger wizarding family."

He was silent for a moment, "Well, Avery, I want to thank you for - well, for being normal around me."

She shrugged, leaning back on the step behind her, "There's really no need to thank me, James." She punched his arm, "Besides, physically abusing you is much to fun."

[][][]()()()[][][]

Teddy and Victoire were staying in England for a few days so Fleur and the eldest Mrs. Weasley could help plan the wedding. Victoire made them promise to use only florists and caterers from Egypt - they wanted the wedding quiet and out of the British Wizarding press.

Therefore, every night the entire family got together: no one wanted to pass up more time with Teddy and Victoire.

James saw Avery every night and every night, he would become a bit more confused. She was still Avery, his younger cousin's best mate and one of his Chasers, but there was something different now. She was just as beautiful and as funny and as smart as she had always been and she teased him just as she always had. But he was noticing more things about her: she wasn't girly or flitty or annoying as other girls, she was fun, she got on with his entire family she had been a normal Muggle kid growing up...and she had the most expressive eyes and the most beautiful, perfect lips he had ever seen.

And she treated him not as Harry Potter's son but as _James_.

He found himself wanting to spend more time with her, wanting to do things to make her happy, to see her smile.

And so he woke up early to get her parents, knowing that he would have to take them - the Muggle way - to his house. But the train ride and the cab ride and the short walk were worth it to see Avery's surprised and excited face when she found her parents already at the Potter's house.

Grandpa Weasley loved Mr. and Mrs. Smith and would have asked them thousands more questions if it wasn't for the talk of the wedding and the Quidditch game.

"Oh, mum, dad, could I go to -"

Mr. Smith smiled, "James already asked us, love, and of course you can as long as you promise to be well behaved for the Potters and the Weasleys."

She turned, open mouthed to James before addressing her father, "Oh - of, of course, Dad. I'm always well behaved."

[][][]()()()[][][]

"You asked them?"

James couldn't tell if she were irritated and upset or just shocked. "Um, yea? I explained who Teddy was, how it's Dominique's sister and said we all really wanted you to come."

Her eyes narrowed slightly, "You didn't tell them we were dates?"

He shuffled his feet, "Well, I asked if that would be all right since Dominique was taking her boyfriend -"

She smiled, "That was really nice of you, James."

He grinned, "Figured it'd be better coming from the best man, you know."

She rolled her eyes, smiling, "All right, Captain, are we playing or what?"

To say that Mr. and Mrs. Smith were impressed with Quidditch would have been the understatement of the century. The 'Albus and the Adults' team beat the Gryffindor team only marginally: there was really no beating Harry, although Lily was most definitely his stiffest competition. Both Albus and Hugo were excellent Keepers and Teddy, Ginny and Victoire (with Angelina switching in) were nearly as synchronized as Avery, Dominique and Roxanne. But George and Ron were not nearly as good as Beaters as James and Fred: George often partnered with Bill, but more recently Ron had been his co-Beater. And they were no where near as good as the Potter-Weasley duo.

James offered to help Avery bring her parents home and she at first refused him until Fleur and Ginny insisted they take James as an escort: he knew Muggle transportation fairly well.

When they got to their home, Mr. and Mrs. Smith thanked James again for inviting them to watch Avery fly. They walked inside, leaving Avery and James outside on the stoop. "Well, I'll see you in a few days," he ran a hand through his hair, "Mum said she'll go with you and Dominique and the others to go dress shopping if you want. Aunt Fleur can be -"

He nearly stumbled down the steps when she threw her arms around his neck. "Thank you, James, thank you." She kissed his cheek quickly, "I can't thank you enough," she looked him in the eyes, a broad smile on her face, "for everything."

He knew he was probably blushing furiously as he stuttered, "uh, ye-yea, course." Where was the suave, flirtatious James Potter now? Why couldn't he seem more put together, more calm, cool and collected in front of her?

"Well, good night," she smiled and walked into her house, "see you in a few days."

[][][]()()()[][][]

James squirmed in his seat, "What is it, Albus?" There was nothing James hated more than being scrutinized under Albus' intense gaze.

Albus shrugged and turned back to the Muggle television, "Nothing."

James groaned and ignored Fred and Brendan who were also watching the television. The floor of them were sharing a room at the hotel for the wedding. "Albus, come on! What is it?"

Albus shrugged nonchalantly, "You're just acting - flighty," his eyes turned to him briefly, "a bit off, that's all."

James groaned as he threw himself on the bed. Albus had an uncanny way of reading people, especially his brother and sister. He was even better than Fred at reading James. So when he saw Albus' smirk out of the corner of his eye, he knew Albus suspected that he fancied Avery.

And James couldn't deny it anymore: he fancied Avery Smith.

[][][]()()()[][][]

The rehearsal dinner was just an excuse for the entire family to get together and drink and tease Teddy and Victoire. James and Fred figured it was the best place to pull a few pranks. With the encouragement of George, of course, who had never been to a wedding that didn't have some Weasley shenanigans.

Uncle Charlie's voice could only be heard by dogs (and Uncle Bill) for an hour, Louis' hair was bright pink, Uncle Percy's glasses grew too large and Evan helped them set off real Muggle fireworks. And of course, George spiked Ron's drink - but only for a few moments before Hermione threatened George. Again.

Harry made a humorous and embarrassing speech that caused Teddy's hair to turn bright yellow in embarrassment. Victorie laughed and kissed his cheek, causing his hair to turn back to its typical bright turquoise, causing everyone to laugh.

James found Avery sneaking to the drink table, "Nicking an alcoholic beverage?"

Avery blushed, "Felt daring," she grinned, "why aren't you and Fred sloshed?"

"It's more fun when the parents are drunk," he looked out to see his Uncle Ron laughing uproariously at something Uncle Neville had said.

Avery glanced around at everyone, a small, content smile on her face, "Your family's great."

James shrugged, smiling fondly, "They do enjoy a good party and a good meal." His smile grew slightly, "Dad said after the War they needed to stock together to get through it."

"And your dad loves having a big family," she smiled quickly at him, repeating what he had said a few weeks earlier. "You're lucky, you know. I'd love to have a big family." She looked out at everyone again, she looked so forlorn that James' heart tightened. "And they all care about you - about each other."

James put his arm around her shoulder, pulling her towards him, determined to make her happy, "They all care about you too, Avery. You're part of this family, whether you want to or not," he smiled, "now, come on, let's watch Uncle Ron try to dance. Aunt Mione always gets so embarrassed.

[][][]()()()[][][]

The wedding was short and beautiful, Fleur and Mrs. Weasley cried and James grinned the entire time, Teddy's hair a shocking turquoise among the black, white and pale blue of the wedding party.

James and Dominique gave speeches before Brinley and Gemma, the other groomsman and bridesmaid who lived and worked in Egypt gave short and funny speeches.

The reception was loud, beautiful and fun - all the couples danced, the young cousins chasing one another and Mrs. Weasley sniffling about the 'first two of her grandchildren were married'. Fred was spinning Evan around on the dancefloor much to her delight, and Brendan had even dragged Dominique to dance.

Albus gripped his older brother's shoulder, "You should dance with your date."

James turned to see Avery, laughing at something Uncle Neville had said, pretending, for Albus' sake, that he hadn't been watching her the entire day. Albus, of course, wasn't fooled.

"I can speak with Dominique," he continued, "see if she -"

James glared at his brother before he rolled his eyes, "You're a bloody mind reader, you know that?"

He walked toward her, admiring for the thousandth time that night, her navy, strapless dress, her sleek, light brown hair, her tan skin and her beautiful, beautiful face. Her eyes were shining from laughter, her lips curled into a perfect smile.

"Excuse me, Uncle Neville, I was hoping to steal Avery for a dance?"

Neville grinned, "Jolly good, I could use a refill anyway."

"Thanks, Professor Longbottom," Avery called but Neville shook his head.

"Please, Ms. Smith, outside of Hogwarts, it's Uncle Neville."

"You look nice, Smith," James smiled, no hint of his faux-suaveness or smugness.

She smiled, "You've already said that, Potter."

He returned the smile, "Sorry for truthfully complimenting my date then," he took her hand and led her to the dance floor.

The moment he had her in his arms he knew he wanted more with her than just the occasional snog. He wanted what Fred and Evan seemed to have, what Dominique and Brendan had. He wanted Avery in every possible way he could. He didn't want to "win" her just by using his name or flirting shamelessly with her. He wanted a real relationship. The real deal.

But it was Avery. And they were mates. There was no way she was going to date him.

He smiled down at her: even without her heels on she wasn't much shorter than Fred. "I've never been to a wedding before," he chuckled, "but it feels just like every other family party."

She smiled, "I'm glad for Teddy and Victoire - they deserve to be happy," she shook her head and glanced out at where Victoire was resting her head on her husband's chest, Teddy resting his chin on top of her head. James noticed a slight blush build on Avery's cheeks.

His heart tightened again, "Yea, they're pretty great together - laid back, adventurous," he smiled at her again, "Fred and I are going to Australia after graduation for a few weeks," he shook his head, "but I'd like to travel more."

"Meet people who don't already know who you are?"

It was his turn to blush.

"Dominique's invited me to France to stay with her Aunt Gabrielle and her husband Franco once we graduated," she smiled sadly, "I just wish I could afford to travel more."

James shrugged, "Visit Uncle George's stores or just Uncle Charlie, or Teddy and Victoire."

She looked up at him, her eyes staring into his, "Why are you so nice to me, James?"

He licked his suddenly dry lips, "Because we're -"

"No," she shook her head, "not because we're mates." His heart beat faster in his chest. They had stopped moving, Avery staring at him, her hands still wrapped around his neck, the other in his hand. "James?"

"Uh, Avery, I -" he looked nervously around and gathered up his Gryffindor courage, "want to go for a walk?"

He loosened his tie as they walked along the lit path of the hotel, the Great Pyramids in the background. He swallowed nervously, "Avery, I -" he stopped and faced her, "I can't stop thinking about you," he blushed furiously, "I love seeing you so happy when you're around my family, when you're playing Quidditch and you're not like the other girls, Merlin, I just want to be around you -"

He hadn't noticed that she had taken a step towards him, her face mere millimeters from his. She grabbed his loosened tie, "Do you mean that?" Her fierce grey-hazel eyes bore into his brown ones. He swallowed and nodded, "You're not going to just snog me and then move on?"

He let out a breath, "Merlin, I don't think I could," he said sincerely.

"Good," she whispered before pulling lightly on his tie, his lips finally, _finally_ meeting her perfect lips in the best, most wonderful kiss he had ever had. One hand snaked through her hair, the other pressed to the small of her back, pulling her closer as she grabbed his face.

"Avery," he whispered against her lips, "I've been wanting to do this -"

She smiled, kissing the corner of his mouth, "Me too," she whispered simply. He pulled her closer, if that were possible, "And I'm not letting you go any time soon, James."

[][][]()()()[][][]


	4. Seventh Year: A Happy Ending

_**The Life and Times of James Sirius Potter**_

_Chapter Four: Seventh Year_

[][][]()()()[][][]

James' face broke into a grin when he finally spotted the Smiths' walk through the Platform wall. He hurried over to take Avery's trunk, grinning at her 'I can do it myself' glare. Mrs. Smith kissed his cheeks, "How are you, James? Excited for your last year?"

He couldn't shook Mrs. Smith's hand, "How are you, Dave? How's retired life?"

"It's all right, finally reading some of those books I've always meant to."

The whistle blew and James hugged Mrs. Smith quickly before shaking Mr. Smith's hand. "Good luck this year, James. Win that Cup!"

He hugged his parents quickly before taking Avery's hand. Fred was at the door already, "Don't worry parents," he yelled.

"This is our last year," James grinned as they leaned out of the door, Avery chuckling behind them.

"And the last year of real, true -"

"Honest-to-goodness-"

"Potter-Weasley shenanigans," three of the popular WWW fireworks erupted from behind the train. Clapping and cheers sounded from the students who stuck their heads out the windows and impressed gasps from the parents. "But you'll see," Fred continued waving, "you're going to miss us!"

Cheers erupted from the train and applause and a few whistles sounded from the parents (mostly their Uncles) as the train began to pull away.

"That's my boy," George cheered.

[][][]()()()[][][]

"Ah, apparently not everyone got the memo," Fred muttered as he led James and Avery to a compartment.

"Apparently not," Avrey agreed as she ignored the stares of nearly everyone they passed. "Merlin, you'd think it was some sort of big deal."

James cocked an eyebrow, "Love, I'm James Potter. I am a big deal."

She swatted at his head, "How could I forget?"

The staring only got worse during the Sorting and the feast.

"She's only with him because he's a Potter and she needs connections," one of the 7th year Slytherins "whispered" haughtily as they walked out of the Great Hall, her friends sniggering loudly behind her.

"Oi!" James called, but Avery patted his arm.

"No, Jamie, I got this." She stepped in front of the girls and in effective nearly the rest of the older students, "Oi, listen up! I'm not with James because he's a Potter all right! And I bloody well don't need his dad's connections when my Quidditch and my OWLs can bloody speak for themselves. James and I are together because unlike you lot, we don't care about names or family connections or blood status or any of that rubbish. So quit talking smack all right, Johannes? You're just jealous that James didn't snog _you_."

James grabbed her hand and kissed her loudly on the cheek, "What she said. Now, off you go." He laughed when some distinct 'Hear, hear!'s sounded from the Slytherins (Albus and his best mate Scorpius most likely), the Ravenclaws (Rose and her mates) and the Gryffindor.

People continued to gawk and stare, but no one dared talk 'smack' anymore.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Avery's legs were draped across James' lap as she read her DADA book, James' snores grew slightly louder. Rolling her eyes and pinching his nose she laughed quietly when he woke up coughing and breathing deeply. "Must have dosed off there," his fingers ran through his hair, "why are you reading? Let's take the Map and go snog somewhere terribly inappropriate."

She rolled her eyes, "We barely made it out of Slytherin common room without a detention, Potter. We should law low for a while with these impulsive snog sessions."

He pouted and batted his eyelashes, "But it's my last year."

She kissed him quickly, "Yes, I'm aware, you like to remind me often."

He went to kiss her again when they were interrupted by Fred, Dominique and Brendan. "Oi, please keep the snogging to a minimum? You'll scare the children," he pointed to a few First Years who were huddled in a corner playing Wizarding Chess.

Fred leaned back in his chair, "What prank is it this week? It'll be hard to top the 'scattered rain showers'."

James chuckled, "Until it begins to snow, of course." They had been doing one significant school-wide prank a week in honor of their last year that would lead up to their final, large, blow-out prank at the end of the year. "Peeves really liked the fish pond idea."

"Or the snog potion -"

Dominique's mouth opened in horror, "No, that's just downright cruel."

"Something to honor your dad?"

Fred shook his head, "No, that should be closer to the end. And one honoring the Marauders, of course."

Avery closed her book with a snap, "As much as I'd love to stay and listen to you two brainstorm, I need to go to sleep. you worked us hard today, Captain." She kissed him quickly before standing up.

James winked at Fred, "Not much different than every other day."

"Oi! That's enough!" Dominique followed her friend quickly out of the common room.

[][][]()()()[][][]

"Oi, Captain!" Lily called to her brother and pointed at Professor Longbottom who was talking with a young man below them.

"Keep practicing you lot, Huge you're doing well - Avery, Dom and Roxy, work on some new plays, eh? Shake things up." He flew down, "What can I do for you, Professor?"

"Ah, James, this is Mr. Stephenson, one of the owners of Pride of Portree. Mr. Stephenson, this is Gryffindor's captain, James Potter."

James grinned and shook the man's hand. "We've heard a lot of good things about your team, Mr. Potter. Professor Longbottom here tells me you and Mr. Weasley are some of the best Beaters Hogwarts has ever seen."

"We don't like to boast, Mr. Stephenson, but I reckon we're pretty good. Fred and I are a packaged deal."

"Yes, well, we are looking to rejuvenate our team next season. We haven't been fairing as well as we'd like to these past few years."

"Yes, I miss the glory days of Schaeffer, Gordon and Thornton too," James smiled again, making sure to be both charming and gracious, "you're more than welcome to stay for practice. We have a game Saturday against Slytherin," he shook the man's hand again, "it's always more fun playing against my brother."

He flew back up to his team, "We've got Stephenson of Portree here scouting us. He's coming to the match on Saturday."

Fred grinned, "Brilliant."

[][][]()()()[][][]

"Would you play for Portree?" Avery asked, her head resting on his chest as they sat on the couch in front of the fire.

James ran his fingers through her hair, "If they offered us a good enough contract, yea."

Avery hit his chest, "Your mum and Fred's mum would protect you from a cheapskate, wise-ass. Seriously. Would you play for them or do you have a team you really want to play for?"

James trailed his fingers down her back, "Fred and I never really dreamed we'd get multiple offers and multiple scouts. I mean, Canons and Wasps last year and Portree already this year?" He chuckled into her hair, "We have said it would be more fun to take a once-great team and make them great again."

"Instead of joining an already great team and defending their title?"

"More of a challenge, yea? And until you and Dom and the rest of the family," he smiled, "and even bloody Malfoy join our ranks, it'll be no fun defending a title."

"So are you going to play for Portree," she looked up at him, "should I switch my allegiances now?"

"Bloody hell, woman, they haven't offered us anything yet, have they?" He laughed, pressing his lips to hers sweetly, "Besides, you don't have any allegiances anyway."

[][][]()()()[][][]

James didn't know how he could be any happier: he was only taking classes he liked, he and Fred were pulling phenomenal pranks, the team was better than ever and he had a wonderful, perfect girlfriend. She wouldn't let him get too cocky, she didn't hag him do his work or stop pulling pranks, she didn't pressure him about the future and she didn't let him go too hard on the team.

But the excitement of having the Portree scout and potentially other future scouts made Fred and James realize they really were graduating, leaving school and moving on. "Evan's got a job in Muggle London - publishing, I think."

"She a writer?"

Fred smiled fondly as he stared out the window, "I've read some of her stuff - it's pretty good. She says this publishing company will help her get started."

"So she's going to live in London?"

Fred nodded, "And we'll probably live there too, right? No matter what team."

"Yea, probably?"

What would he and Avery do? See each other at Hogsmeade? What was _she_ planning on doing when _she_ graduated? He knew Teddy and Victoire had done it - in secret, of course, so there was no reason they couldn't. Unless she didn't want to. James didn't want to ruin their relationship with talks of the future. It was still some ways off.

[][][]()()()[][][]

Mr. Stephenson had been extremely impressed with James and Fred during their match against Slytherin and James' skills at Captain. Three days after the match they both received owls with offers: the salary and contract money were negotiable. Pride of Portree wanted the Potter-Weasley duo and were willing to pay top dollar. And after one season, they would offer James Captain.

There was a large celebration in the Gryffindor common room that night complete with stolen butterbeer from Hogsmeade and pies from the kitchens.

The next morning they got a joint letter from their mothers telling them not to commit to anything yet: they'd be getting more offers and if Portree were serious, they'd raise the salaries very soon.

"You reckon we should see who offers more?"

James chewed, "Mum said she heard Puddlemere, Arrows and Catapults are sending scouts, but I don't know how much more they'll offer."

"And it is a lot already."

"And you can renegotiate after a year."

"After we win."

They grinned at each other, "It would be nice to create a winning team."

"We'd do all right first season, but once you're Captain -"

James shook his head, "I'm thinking co-captains," he grinned, "and I think we'll have to recruit."

[][][]()()()[][][]

"Your mum invited me for Christmas," Avery said softly as they laid in his bed, her hands on his chest, his arms cradling her.

His eyes were closed, his glasses resting on his bedside table. "Good, good, I wrote her before, but she never wrote back."

Avery snorted, "It was your idea?"

He opened one eye and attempted to intimidate her, but her face was very fuzzy, "Well, Lily reminded me to do it before, you know, Christmas Day."

"Remind me to thank Lily then," she giggled as his hands ghosted over her back.

"Cheeky," he said, his eyes closed again as he kissed her soundly.

[][][]()()()[][][]

James could not remember a better Christmas: the Burrow was filled to near capacity Christmas Eve and the next day Avery and her parents would be joining them all day. Avery was extremely excited to spend the holiday with a big family: her excitement was contagious and James was looking forward for Christmas with the entire family.

"Jamie! Get the door!" His grandmum called from the threshold of the kitchen. Warning Hugo of the consequences of cheating at Wizard's Chess, he leapt up and opened the door quickly, his face breaking into a huge grin when he saw Avery, "Happy Christmas!"

She laughed and threw her arms around his neck, catching him by surprise. "You're not supposed to be here until tomorrow!"

She grinned, "Surprised?"

Harry store into the hallway, "Happy Christmas Eve, Avery," he beamed and ruffled his son's hair, "close the door before your grandmum catches cold." He winked at them before walking on, calling for Ron.

"Was your dad's idea," she smiled, "you surprised?"

He grinned goofily before kissing her slowly, "Very."

[][][]()()()[][][]

Mr. and Mrs. Smith were absolutely enthralled with Mrs. Weasley's clock and the "impossible architecture" of the Burrow, the wireless and everything else remotely "magical". Avery giggled and whispered a 'thank you' to James.

"For what?"

"For having such a great family," she patted his cheek, "and inviting us for Christmas. They're having such a good time."

"Are you?" He watched her, his stomach twisting in knots, his heart thumping loudly in his chest.

She smiled sweetly, her eyes mesmerizing and beautiful and James wondered why he had never said it before. Before she could answer his question, he whispered, "I love you, Avery."

Her eyebrows shot up for a moment before her face broke into the prettiest grin he had ever seen. "I love you too, James."

[][][]()()()[][][]

Portre increased their offering salary and promised James and Fred co-captains after their first season. They accepted and had a weekend-long celebration.

James gathered his courage up one night in April and told Avery he wanted to keep dating her even while he was in Australia for two years, while he was suffering through training, his first season and while she was still at Hogwarts.

"So when you're a super famous Quidditch-player you're not going to be embarrassed to be dating a student?"

James shrugged, smirking, "I mean, I guess not."

She smacked his chest, "Good, I didn't feel like sharing you. Too much trouble to find another uber-famous boyfriend."

"Oh, a right comedian you are, huh?"

[][][]()()()[][][]

James and Fred had little time to worry about their NEWTs as the year drew to a close: they had a prank legacy to leave. Five days leading up to the end of school a giant, impenetrable hedge maze sprung up: students and teachers had to complete the maze to get from the greenhouses, the lake and the rest of the lawn to the Great Hall. Needless to say, very few students made it to Herbology or Care of Magical Creatures on time. The next day, in what would be three days of homages, a large swamp stood at the bottom of the staircase. In it were several varieties of snakes and pink toads; bats flew about around it and attempted to eat the spiders that wandered around the edges of the swamp. Mini squids popped up in every classroom and hippogriffs sounded at the start of lessons and meals. The water in the showers that night were cold, clean, swamp water.

The next day a stag, doe, large black dog and wolf wandered the grounds and during breakfast, made a quick dash through the Great Hall. Once McGonagall was assured they were harmless, she told the other professors not to bother trying to corral the animals. James took a picture of the four animals and owled one to his father and another to Teddy.

The second to last day, everyone had Weasley-red hair after drinking their juice at breakfast and as usually you couldn't simply 'magic' it away.

The last day of school all of the professors lost their voices and the Head Boy and Girl and prefects found that when they went to call for order or the students' attention, their voices were gone. Brooms flew around the corridors between legs and above heads and when someone tried to hex them or get them to stop, they broke into multiple brooms. Several soft Bludgers flew around the castle and into classrooms; every time they hit a student, House points were deducted. There were also several Quaffles and Snitches: points were awarded if someone caught the Snitch or made the single hoop that stood and swayed high above the castle door.

Several students complained about the House points, but McGonagall found that there was nothing she could do and Gryffindor won by a landslide.

Professor McGonagall grabbed Fred and James as they left the Great Hall that evening with a small smirk. "Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley," she looked at them over her glasses, "well executed. My only wish is that you had put this much effort to your studies." She smiled at their near identical grins, "Professor Dumbledore sends his thanks - he was very impressed and amused with your ingenuity in paying homage to those before you and your creativity. And as much as it pains me to admit, I will greatly miss your shenanigans. Although I'm sure I'll have to watch your sisters." She nodded, dismissing them.

"Thanks, Minnie," James winked and Fred shook her hand eagerly.

"We knew you were going to miss is something terrible."

[][][]()()()[][][]

James and Fred stood outside the castle watching as the rest of the students filed out to the carriages. "I'm going to miss this place," Fred admitted.

"This place is going to miss us," James corrected.

"What'd you do with the Map?"

James shrugged, "Gave it to Albus."

"A Slytherin?"

"Got to keep it in the family," he grinned, "and it'll be back in Gryffindor in a few years when Lily and Roxy get it."

They continued to stare at the castle with identical nostalgic smiles on their faces: they weren't too upset to be leaving. They'd always be best mates, they'd be playing Quidditch together for years, they had girlfriends and now they'd have a new Quidditch team to prank along with their ever-growing family. They were ready for the next chapter of their lives.

James slung his arm around Fred's shoulder as they started towards the carriages. "Think we're leaving a good enough legacy?"

A broad grin spread across James' face as he thought about the two identical soft Bludgers that were currently roaming the castle. "You know, Fred m'boy, I do believe we are."

[][]()()()[][][]

_Fin._

A/N: Thanks for reading and I hope you guys like this! It was my first second-generation story, but I plan on writing more – I'm currently writing a Scorpius/Rose fic and have plans on writing a Teddy/Victoire story as well.

Grazie!


End file.
